


The Legendary Firecrotch

by Somburliss



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somburliss/pseuds/Somburliss
Summary: Lilith goes to a nearby bandit camp to carry out a mission. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	The Legendary Firecrotch

“ROLAND!” A fair-skinned redhead streaked across the floor of her cozy cave dwelling with her neon yellow eyes thrown wide open in excitement. “Roland, oh my god you’re here. You didn’t say you were coming. But that’s fine! Totally fine. While you’re here, do you wanna hang out? Have something to drink? Maybe we could f-”

“That’s alright, Lilith. I’ll pass,” Roland politely replied.

“Oh, uh, o-okay. You sure? Cuz I’m totally naked right now. And that doesn’t have to change. In fact, you could also-”

“Lilith. You’re covered in cum.”

“And water! I was washing it off. Gimme, like, sixty seconds and I’ll be sparkling clean and ready to fu-”

“Let’s just cut to the case.”

“Fine,” Lilith sighed.

“We need guns,” Roland started. “Our supplies are running short, and Hyperion has noticed. Just yesterday they managed to get some forces inside our shield and nearly destroyed the generator.”

“Shit, really? I thought that’s what you had Marcus for.”

“It is. But Marcus has gone AWOL for over a week. Last time anyone saw him, he had his ex-wife bent over the counter of her own bar. Coincidentally, she’s also missing.”

Lilith replied, “Aww, they rekindled the flame of their love. How sweet. You know, I can think of another couple who might-”

“Not now, Lilith.”

“Sorry,” she answered flatly. “So you need me to go find Marcus?”

“No. I’d put money on Marcus and Moxxi returning once they’ve had their fun, but we don’t have time for that right now. What we need are firearms. And _you_ happen to live right outside the doorstep of a bandit camp that’s overflowing with them. Think you can handle taking some without, uh… ending up like you are right now? Again?”

“Pfft! Taking guns from bandits? Easy. Consider it done. The ‘Legendary Firehawk’ will have your ‘firearms’ in a flash. And then maybe you’ll have a certain ‘firearm’ for me…”

“Are you sure?” Roland asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. “I’ve never known you to have much trouble putting down bandits, but lately… well…”

“Relax! Bandits are no problem. They’re morons. I’ve got this,” Lilith said, turning away with a wink as she proceeded to wash off the remaining cum from her skin.

* * *

Lilith marched confidently into the bandit camp, ready to lay waste to the degenerate population and seize all of their guns in the process. She wore the only two articles of clothing she had left after various bandit raids on her home. A pink tank top, and a matching pair of pink panties. Her tank top was missing a strap, allowing one of her nipples to peek out, while her panties were so tight that they got stuck between her plump asscheeks, perfectly showing the shape of her ass.

“IT’S THE LEGENDARY FIRECROTCH!” screamed a psycho as he ran around a corner and straight at Lilith. Before she could react, he had pinned her to the ground, her pistol knocked out of reach. “IT’S TIME! FOR ME TO POUND FLESH!”

“Wait, you *FUCK!*”

The psycho swiftly brushed her panties aside with his shaft and hilted himself inside her. Full of adrenaline and, well, psychopathy, he wasted no time pumping in and out of the redhead. And her slutty pussy wasted no time betraying her, becoming completely wet and pliable for the psycho’s pleasure as well as her own.

_Ugh, these obnoxious bastards make me sick… So why do their cocks feel so good!? _Lilith wondered to herself. Though the words she said out loud were a bit less thoughtful.

“SO-FUCK-ING-FAST-AND-HARD-FUCK!” she squealed.

“THE LEGENDARY FIRECROTCH BECOMES MY MEAT PUPPET!” the psycho declared gleefully as he sped up his thrusts.

“That’s not my name!” Lilith argued, only to have her attention pulled to something more pressing. “OH DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!”

Already, she was about to cum all over this psycho’s dick. She’d lost count of how many times these freaks had made her orgasm, but she hated it every time. She was a siren, a vault hunter, and a woman with standards. Yet, these deranged men always worked her body over with ease just by slamming into her as fast as they could. No technique, no style, just speed. And that alone was more than she could take.

“Bastard! You- *AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!* You *FUCK* I hate *FUCK* YOU!” the siren cried, her voice tinged with lust and lacking any intimidation.

“THE FIRECROTCH CUMS! SHE LOVES IT! SHE LOVES BEING MY MEAT PUPPET!”

“I DON’T *OHHH!* LOVE IT!” Lilith objected as her sensitive body got plowed amidst her orgasm.

“TAKE MY SEED, FIRECROTCH!”

No later than his announcement, the psycho was flooding his captive siren’s womb with semen. He still didn’t stop pumping, ensuring that the woman’s cries devolved into babble that was unintelligible even by his own standards. Even when the cum was leaking out around her pussy lips, he kept ramming his hips into her and cumming nonstop. Her solace didn’t arrive until he fell asleep, laying on top of her with his dick still lodged in her tunnel.

“Uuuuugggghhh…” Lilith groaned. “H-Hey, you awake?” It took several seconds for her brain to recalibrate and grasp the fact that she’d been jumped, and the mind-blowing sex she’d just had was, more or less, a bad thing.

The angry redhead rolled her assailant off of her. With her pussy uncorked, cum started rushing out, leaving her twitching on the ground for about a minute. Once the intense feeling passed, she stood up and collected her gun.

“*Rrrrggghhh…* Roland wants a _nice, clean girl._ NOT a girl whose cunt gets stuffed with bandit dick on the regular. So how the hell am I supposed to fuck HIM if you all fuck ME as soon as I’m in sight!?”

Lilith pointed her pistol at the psycho, still sleeping soundly after thoroughly claiming her nethers. She sighed.

“Not even worth the ammo.”

The siren pulled her panties back into place and continued through the camp. She didn’t get very far before coming under fire from an unknown location.

“Shit!” she huffed under her breath.

She took cover behind the first corner or sheet metal architecture she could find. The gunfire stopped as soon as she was in cover, preventing her from figuring out the location of the shooter. She cautiously peeked around the corner, but there was no one to be found.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t noticed that she was taking cover immediately in front of a tarp-covered door. Before she could react, a bandit rushed outside, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her arms back into a chickenwing hold.

“Ha ha!” the bandit taunted. “I tricked ya! Guess there’s a reason you’re called the Firecrotch and not the Firebrain, huh?”

“I’m not- That doesn’t even make any sense!” The redhead continued lecturing the bandit about her name, but was cut short when he shoved his rod inside her.

“*OOOOOHHHH* kay! I’m getting fucked by a bandit again. How swell.”

“Ahhhh… warm and tight. THAT’S why they call you the Firecrotch.”

With her arms pulled behind her, Lilith was stuck letting yet another bandit enjoy her inner depths. With her lust already stoked by her earlier encounter with the psycho, it wasn’t long before she was moaning like a slut. Her ass bounced off of her enemy’s hips over and over, filling the air around them with the sounds of sex.

“*ahh* That’s really good…! *ohhh* Damn you!” No matter how good he was making her feel, she still hated the fact that she, Lilith, was getting stuffed with cock by some of the lowest trash on Pandora.

“You think that’s good? I’m just warming up!”

The bandit’s grip on her arms got stronger as each of his strokes became twice as strong as before, all without losing a bit of speed.

“*HOLY FUCK OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!*” Lilith squealed. Her body started bouncing off the man’s cock so drastically that her other tit popped free, leaving her rack hanging exposed out of her top. Her eyes bounced around just as haphazardly as her body as she bit her bottom lip in pleasure. Each hip-rattling thrust was more than she could bear, and her soaking wet cunt was going to make sure this bandit knew it. Barely a minute of hard fucking passed before Lilith’s twat gave out.

“*FUCK YOU! FUCK OFF! FUCK… FUUUUUCK!!!*” Spasming helplessly, the Firehawk came on bandit cock for the second time since she’d arrived. Pussy juice splashed out around the shaft that was filling her up. Every time the bandit’s hips collided with her ass, Lilith let out a yelp as she clenched her inner walls involuntarily. Unlike her previous partner, though, this one was less impressed with her lack of endurance.

“Wow, cumming already? Who’d have known the Firecrotch was so easy!”

Lilith couldn’t even think of a comeback, much less manage to say it between all the F-bombs she was dropping as she got screwed through her climax. This continued for a few minutes, the bandit railing her so hard that her boobs bounced around freely as he mocked her for being an easy fuck, all while Lilith answered with only cries of pleasure. She only got a hold of herself once she realized that she was about to cum again.

“O-OOOkay. You need to *STOP!* No more *AHH* pussy pounding for you. *PLEE-EE-EE-EEASE!*”

“Aww, the poor little Firecrotch can’t handle the heat? Too bad! Present for ya!”

Lilith received no more warning before her insides were getting painted with more bandit cum. A high-pitched scream escaped the siren’s mouth as she came at the same time, allowing her body to go limp in her attacker’s grasp. No part of her body was working except her pussy, which worked overtime to twitch and quiver as rapidly as possible around the cock that had conquered her. The bandit threw in a few extra, forceful thrusts, each of which earned another guttural scream out of the orgasming redhead. When things were said and done, this time it was Lilith who passed out. Left lying facedown with semen flowing out of her womanhood, she was completely and totally defenseless.

“Huh. A good lay, but her crotch wasn’t very ‘Legendary’. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be unconscious just because I fucked it!” the bandit gloated. He gave her ass a small kick, prompting and extra glob of cum to drip out. “I could tie her up, but that’s so much work. Somebody else will do it if I just leave her here. She’s harmless anyway.”

Five minutes passed before Lilith came to her senses. She stood up, brushed herself off, retrieved her pistol, and failed to remember to tuck her exposed tit back into her top.

“Smooth move, Lilith. That’s _exactly_ how to make Roland find you attractive. Get outsmarted by a bandit and let him fill you with cum. _As_ you cum. Genius.” She sighed as she continued, hoping she could put a bullet in just one bandit’s head, grab his gun, and go home. So she was pleasantly surprised as she wandered forward and spotted a chest of weapons. There had to be at least six guns inside, and it was completely unguarded. She could just loot and leave without dealing with any more bandits. Or their penises.

“Jackpot.”

Lilith ran up, opened the chest, and found… nothing. It was completely empty. Her confusion was quickly resolved as two bruisers dropped down on either side of her. She felt cold gun barrels pressed against each of her bare tits, and realized that she’d fallen into a trap. A trap set by the dumbest Neanderthals on Pandora.

“L-Let’s not do anything hasty, boys,” she sputtered, letting her pistol fall with a clang as she raised her hands in surrender. “No need to hurt the girls. They won’t hurt you. In fact, they could make you feel pretty good, if you catch my drift.” She ended with a wink.

The hulking men lowered their weapons, which was exactly the chance Lilith had been waiting for. She activated her Phasewalk, allowing her to slip away from them and appear several yards away.

“See ya, losers!” she called back to them. Her great escape was cut short, however, as she dashed past an electric barrel. A single bullet came from behind her, breaking the barrel and flooding her nerves with electricity. She ended up flat on her back, looking up at the sky until her field of view was obscured by a bruiser.

“Maybe she oughta change her name from Firecrotch to Thundercrotch.”

“I hate this place…” she groaned before blacking out.

* * *

Lilith awoke on her knees with the feeling of a strong grasp around her waist. Her completely unclothed waist. In fact, she had no panties on.

“Ngh, hey, where are my-”

She barely got the words out of her mouth before having her hips roughly slammed downward. A huge, girthy cock penetrated straight through her pussy, straight through her cervix, and against the back of her womb.

“*HHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!*” The girly squeal stressed Lilith’s vocal cords to their limit, making her sound less like a bandit hunter and more like a bandit bitch. She’d only just been penetrated, but she was already winded just from the sheer impact. “One hell of a *huff* wakeup call…” she mumbled.

“There’s no escaping, merc,” the second bruiser said as he thwapped her in the face with his stiff member.

“Ow! The hell are you trying to do, give me a concussion? Why’s your dick so heavy?” the captive redhead complained.

Both bruisers laughed.

“Poor little Firecrotch, getting smacked around by bandit cock.”

“Can you blame her? She’s so thin and frail.”

They both laughed again.

Lilith opened her mouth for a comeback, but only managed a *BLRKGH* sound as the second bruiser filled her mouth with dick. With that, both bruisers started driving their enormous shafts in and out of her, keeping each hole plugged airtight. The snarky siren, muted by the rough throatfucking she was receiving, could do nothing but bounce around as she was pummeled by men who were three times her size.

When the bruiser using her mouth decided to pick up speed, she pressed her palms against his legs in opposition, but this was quickly resolved. The brute commanded, “Hands up,” and followed it by grabbing the back of her head and deepthroating her so hard she saw stars. Her hands snapped to the sides of her head, signaling her unconditional surrender which was already implied by the fact that she was getting fucked by bandits. As a reward, he withdrew just long enough for her to catch her breath.

“*huff* *huff* Bastar- *GLCK*”

And then he shoved himself right back in.

Meanwhile, the bruiser beneath her was slamming his hips into her so hard that her entire body shook with every thrust. She was soaking him with girl juices as her body heated up, heedless of the fact that she was getting roughly fucked by her enemies. The vault hunter’s uterus was getting penetrated over and over as the bandit’s unreasonably long cock treated her cervix as an optional suggestion to stop. Soon, the bruiser started adding more power to each stroke, hitting Lilith so hard that her feet left the ground on every stroke. Her eyes went wide, and some muffled objections made their way around the meat that was forced in her mouth, but she was still stuck on a roller coaster of two hulking cocks.

Just as before, Lilith could sense an orgasm coming, and she wasn’t too pleased about the bandits giving her yet another orgasm when they were supposed to be giving her guns. Before she could even think about how to avoid it, though, the bandits derailed her train of thought entirely.

Both men somehow found ways to go _even deeper, _meaning the redhead, bouncing around between two mammoths, hadn’t even been taking their entire lengths yet. She cried out in shock and pleasure, yet the noise was again muffled by the cock still invading her throat. The nerves in her legs were completely shot as her pussy submitted fully to the bandit shaft inside it. Even if she was a siren, she was helplessly getting her cunt plowed just as if she were an ordinary girl who’d been captured by bandits. Her last thoughts before cumming were, _I fucking hate bandits, but their dicks… fuck…_

Lilith’s eyes rolled back as her body shook and rattled with the full body climax coursing through her. Her arms, formerly raised in surrender, fell slack at her sides as she lacked the strength to keep them raised any longer. Her willpower failed as she began throwing her hips back against the bruiser beneath her, though her efforts were barely noticeable to her physically superior partner. She began moving her tongue as well, indulging in the taste and stiffness of the member in her mouth which she’d been resisting up until that point. All while making noisy, orgasmic moans unfitting of a woman who was being fucked by men she hated.

“Looks like the slut’s finally getting into it,” one bruiser laughed.

“About time. I wonder how many times we can make the Firecrotch cum before we’re done.”

_I’m fucking doomed…_ Lilith thought, still humping and sucking away at her mortal enemies.

* * *

A bandit technical sped down the road, blaring hard rock music as the numerous bandit passengers fired into the sky. When it reached the edge of Sanctuary’s shield, the sound of brakes screeching filled the air. A woman was ejected from the vehicle to the sound of bandits cackling as it drove away.

On the road laid Lilith, face down and ass up. Naked, covered in cum, with a pistol stuck in her cunt. Deliriously, she looked up and saw none other than Roland staring down at her. He sighed heavily.

“I was just coming to check on you. It looks like my concerns were well founded.”

“Heyyyyyyy Roland!” Lilith sputtered. “I, uh, I got a gun for you. It’s there in the back compartment, if you wanna just grab it real quick.”

Roland gingerly removed the pistol to find that it was a cheap throwaway model, and wasn’t even loaded. And the barrel was covered in cum from being in her well-used tunnel. He tossed it aside.

“Right,” Lilith continued staggering to her feet and nearly losing her balance in the process. “Now that that’s out of the way… Wanna fuck?”

Roland looked back at her venomously.

Lilith muttered, “I, uh… I’ll see myself out.”


End file.
